Red
Red, also known as The King of Hell and "Master" by Belladonna, is the main antagonist of the 1996 film All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and is one of the many villains to return in the Anthro Saga. In literature he is a villain in The Return of Red and a hero in the abandoned story The Mouse and the Rat as well as The Return of Steele and Search for the Sword. He is one of the main antagonists of The King of Hell alongside fellow All Dogs Go to Heaven villain Belladonna and Mirage and could even be classed as the titular antagonist. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic demon cat with red fur, maroon claw like fingernails, and yellow eyes. In his appearances he wears a blue robe and goes barefoot but after the post coup trials in the Anthro Saga he instead wears a black robe like a judge's robe. Also, while he is one of three characters to have magic powers before the Anthro Saga alongside Charlie Barkin and Shere Khan, Red's powers in the Anthro Saga have gone. Like Scarface, Red's voice changes in literature: In his literature appearances except The King of Hell his voice now sounds like the voice of the Doctor Who villain Azal even when he is in the disguise of the fox in The Return of Steele whilst in his original appearance it sounded more operatic. Only in the very beginning of The King of Hell does Red speak with the same voice he spoke with in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. Literature Nightmare of Nome: Red is one of the many forms that the Nightmare fox uses to terrify Jenna and Balto in the story Nightmare of Nome. First he terrifies Balto and then is seen in a god like light as Jenna is about to be killed by Lady Blue who prepares to sacrifice the husky to him, but before he can the crypt is raided, the dogs escape and the vixen is taken prisoner. Search for the Sword: Red appears in a minor role in the penultimate story of Journey of the Vixen Search for the Sword where he is shown in the same light as the White Peacock and the black cat but here he is not given a name or an alias. He appears in the sky looming over Lady Blue telling her that she is in the mountains of Turkey because that is where Attila's tomb is and he was buried in the mountains to prevent his tomb from being broken into. It is also him who sends Lady Blue on her journey to Attila's tomb, but the whole conversation has been overheard by old enemies of the vixen: The ferrets that she encountered with Maya Ali in Iraq. The King of Hell: Whilst Red was shown in a minor light in literature except for The Return of Red where he was the main antagonist and The Return of Steele where he was the tritagonist, he now takes on the role of one of the three main antagonists in the horror story The King of Hell; it is also in this story where he is shown in the devilish, satanic and evil light he was shown in in All Dogs go to Heaven 2. And like Prince John in The Curse of Maid Marian, The King of Hell shows Red's more evil side in literature. Unlike the final moments of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 where Red is sent back to Hell to receive possible punishment for his failure to send all dogs to hell he is now shown as the titular King of Hell almost in the same way that Annabelle is described as the Queen of Heaven. Like Mirage in Day of the Tiger, Red does not appear at the very beginning of the story and whilst he does he only appears at first in the shadows activating a death trap for an angel dog sent to Hell to destroy a formula he intends to use on dogs and turn them into hell hounds to take over the world; whilst this angel dog cross all his death traps he tries to take the formula only to discover the formula is a fake. He finally appears in a physical form after the fake formula vanishes and engages in a magical battle with this angel dog. The angel dog manages to protect himself by projecting a force field and using them to ricochet Red's powers back at him, the evil cat is soon met with a brief blast of heavenly energy causing the cat to reel in disgust and just as the angel dog tries to attack him...Red disintegrates him reducing him to dust. After the angel dog is disintegrated, the cat cackles in victory saying that "None shall dare to disturb the Triumvirate now!" Whilst this actually happened, it is also shown in a video shown in heaven to angel fighters by Annabelle who want to go to Hell to defeat Red, she calls off the mission to the angels and goes to Earth to find another dog to do the job; meanwhile in Hell, Red is greeted by the hellhound known as Belladonna. He gives her a brief and orders her to spread the hellhound formula through Earth. However, the formula will only work on dogs and foxes because due to the portayal of other dogs such as wolves, Red believes he has succeeded to a point and sends Belladonna to finish the job. The formula works on dogs because dogs are not called man's best friend for no reason; like Annabelle says to Charlie Barkin in the first All Dogs Go to Heaven film: "All dogs go to heaven because, unlike people, dogs are naturally good, and loyal and kind." The formula also works on foxes because whilst foxes are shown in a villainous light such as Honest John, Scarface, Lady Blue (despite the fact the vixen is shown only in a villainous light in her early introduction to Vixen in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame) and Maid Marian (only from Mirage of Arabia to Duel of the Vixens) they are also shown in a more positive and heroic light such as Fox (prominently Nightmare of Nome), Robin Hood, Maid Marian (notably The Curse of Maid Marian) and Vixen (notably Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame) Red's desire for world domination soon goes to his head as he declares to himself: "We are entombed, but we live on! This is only the beginning! We will prepare! We will grow stronger! When the time is right, we will emerge! And take our rightful place...AS THE SUPREME POWER, OVER ANNABELLE!" The Anthro Saga Red returns in the Anthro Saga serving under Mechanikat as the deputy prime minister which is a strange position as he serves under Oswald who is a dog and he is a cat and is also a greater curiosity owing to his hatred of dogs. While Mechanikat is dictator, it is Red whose image is shown in Animalia "watching" the whole country in a Big Brother style fashion. Before he becomes the deputy prime minister though he is one of the judges alongside Shere Khan, Prince John and Lord Shen of the post coup trials. At the heart of this makeshift personality cult includes Red's image being posted particularly in schools owing to his persuasive-ness and his voice also makes good use on radio. Thus, Mechanikat eventually strips him of his deputy prime minister role and instead brings him to the head of the media where he enjoys a lengthy time on the radio until the end of the dictatorship as well as having a friendship with Scarface, one of the dictatorship's most respected officials. As part of a purge he destroys tapes, recordings, etc. with explosives and the help of Daleks and goes about on a mass purge of the media killing everyone in sight, one of them being Scarface who he shoots in the back with a harpoon gun mistaking him for a worker in the media. Red eventually meets his death after he emerges from the media office having been driven mad by Scarface's death, he then goes in a rampage killing anyone left, right and center until he gets into a fight with first, the Sheriff of Nottingham who attacks him with a sword repeatedly and weakens him and then Lord Shen of which he takes to the roof even if Shen continually fights him off well. After he corners Shen, Red goes in for the kill until Shen strikes and throws a knife into Red. The cat screams in pain and then falls from the roof to his death back into the office. His body is later found by the National Protection Process and discovered by Charlie Barkin. Appearances * Nightmare of Nome (actually Scarface in disguise) * Search for the Sword * The King of Hell Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Canon